Файл:It's Over, Isn't It? 【with Undertale Lyrics】
Описание Original song: Rebecca Sugar (Steven Universe) Instrumental: New Piano Tutorials https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPoM95mAosw Lyrics, vocals, art (except the Sans sprites, obviously): Me I was fine with a child who would fall and who was destined to be killed I was fine they could lose cause they didn't really matter until you. I was fine when you came and you thought that this was all some silly game but I tried to be friends I should've known that this is how it all would end. It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won. It's all finished. There's nothing left for you to see. It's over, isn't it? Go. Get lost. You're free. Humans, monsters trust, betrayal Mercy, violence My denial Morals, conscience they mean nothing Lives, emotions simple playthings How can I say that you're solely to blame? They'd still be here if I killed you right then What does it matter, you're already gone Now we've got to live with what we've done. It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won. It's all finished. Cause you killed him and he's gone It's over, isn't it? I'm the only one... It's over, isn't it... I'm the only one. *EDIT: Hot damn! This video is almost at 10000 views! I never thought I'd be so POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR! ... it's getting to the point where I'm receiving kind comments and subscribers almost daily, and I can't thank each person individually. But I do see each comment, and I thank you all for your kind words and support! I'm still new to the whole Youtubing thing, so thank you to all of you who watch my stuff! Also, regarding covers and sharing and whatnot feel free to use this as long as you give proper credit. I'd like to point out this is a COVER of the original song by Rebecca Sugar, and I am no way claiming it as my own. All I did was rewrite the lyrics to fit the story of Undertale. I credited her in the top... so not sure why people are confused about this... but there. That's my disclaimer! SHIT I SPELLED SOLELY WRONG DAMMIT *ahem* Whew! I finally got this done! I finished the lyrics about a month ago but I got a really bad cold and couldn't record for weeks (that's why the Insomnia dub is taking so long as well, sorry)... and then Movie Maker was being a huge butt and the video took FOREVER. But it's finally done and I'm really proud of the end result. I was hesitant to make and Undertale version of this song at all because the original is so good. But hearing it just made me think of the leaderless neutral ending. Sans isn't pissed enough to kill you, he's more just quietly morose... it's almost more sad than full genocide. Once you leave, it's all over for the Underground, isn't it? Well, hope you all enjoy. And thank you for watching my copious amount of Undertale trash! If you like my stuff, consider subscribing! Категория:Видео